


Female Corinthian

by DiamondKitty



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondKitty/pseuds/DiamondKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina Jolie as The Corinthian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Corinthian

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.aceshowbiz.com/events/Angelina%20Jolie/angelina-jolie-77th-annual-new-york-film-critics-awards-gala-01.html used as reference, because I'm not too good at faces.


End file.
